Feels Like Home
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Zack and Aisha get married in this, the 19th in From the Radio!


Disclaimer: This is the nineteenth story in FTR. I wanted to have another Zack and Aisha story. In case you haven't noticed, the three main couples in this series are Kimberly and Jason, Aisha and Zack, and Tommy and Kat. After this story, in which Aisha and Zack get married, I'm going to try a stab at writing a story about a brand new couple. I am not going to tell you who they are right now. Just keep on reading. The song, Feels Like Home, (by LeAnn Rimes, and can be found on her album "Sittin' On Top of the World") isn't mine, and neither are the Rangers. Please enjoy the story, however! R&R, please, people.   
  
Feels Like Home  
  
By Julia/Jacey  
  
It was a gorgeous summer morning on the day of the Taylor/Campbell wedding. The best man, Jason Scott, stood with the Maid of Honor, his fiancee, Kimberly Anne Hart, in the foyer of the church. They were both dressed gorgeously, to match the morning. Jason wore a black tux, with a bowtie, and even though the bowties looked dumb usually, Jason was able to pull it off. Kimberly was wearing the bridesmaids' dress, only it was a different color than the other girls'. Hers was a beautiful light blue, with spaghetti straps, and a long flowing skirt. She was supposed to be wearing the heels, but she wasn't. The other girls' (Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Trini Kwan) dresses were a light purple. Aisha had wanted the M.O.H. dress to stick out.   
  
The group was ready for this wedding. Tommy Oliver was the one giving Aisha away because her mother and father weren't able to attend the ceremony. They'd gotten in a horrible accident and were now veggies and living in a rest home. Billy was the master of ceremonies, Adam Park had an invented job. He had the job of keeping everyone entertained while the wedding party was getting ready. He wasn't happy taking this job; he was a little shy. But with his best friend Rocky by his side, Adam was able to do it confidently. Jason's brothers Bailey and Charlie and his sister's boyfriend Justin were the ushers. Everything was going to go on without a hitch.   
  
Tommy joined them in a white tux and black tie. He grinned at them. ''You guys ready? You have the two most important jobs. As best man, bro, you've got to make sure Zack makes the wedding. Kim, as Maid of Honor, you've got to make sure Aisha's the most beautiful bride ever.''  
  
Jason took Kimberly's hand. ''We've got it under control, man. Zack's in there practicing that song he's going to perform for Ish.''   
  
Kimberly smiled. ''And Aisha is in her dressing room, singing her song while she changes. I'm going to go in and do her hair in a minute.''   
  
Speaking of the devil, she was standing in her dressing room, pulling the white dress over her dark skin. She had the most gorgeous dress in the whole world. It was sleeveless, and didn't have a veil. Just a fantastic tiara that slid perfectly into Aisha's curly hair. She didn't need Kimberly to fix her hair. It was already perfect.   
  
The sun had risen pretty high in the air when the bride walked down the aisle. The strains of her song began, and she began to sing:  
  
In your eyes I find the   
  
answers to my questions  
  
In your arms, yeah, I found the   
  
world I've waited for.   
  
In your touch I've found   
  
everything I ever needed.   
  
I need nothing more  
  
Always dreamed of the day when  
  
My dream would find me   
  
Now my dream's beside me  
  
You are in my life  
  
In your arms I know where I belong  
  
I've never known this feeling, oh,   
  
But it feels like home.   
  
In your eyes I know what I can be.   
  
You opened up your heart to me,   
  
and it feels like home  
  
All this time there was not   
  
much to believe in I   
  
kept my faith, yeah, that you were  
  
waiting there for me.   
  
I searched this world,  
  
and now my search is finally over.   
  
I found what I believed.   
  
Always hoped for the day  
  
When my heart would find you  
  
Now my heart's beside you   
  
you are in my life  
  
In your arms I know where I belong  
  
I've never known this feeling, oh,   
  
But it feels like home.   
  
In your eyes I know what I can be.   
  
You opened up your heart to me,   
  
oh, and it feels like home  
  
It doesn't matter where I've been   
  
or what I've been through  
  
'Cause I know I've been waiting   
  
every day of my life  
  
To be with you, to be with you  
  
In your arms I know where I belong  
  
I've never known this feeling, oh  
  
but it feels like home  
  
In your eyes I know what I can be  
  
You've opened up your heart to me, oh   
  
and it feels like home.............................  
  
Zack's eyes had filled with tears. He blew a kiss to her as she came nearer. She took his hands and smiled at Jason and the bridesmaids.   
  
The priest began the ceremony, and everyone's eyes began to well. Aisha's dress was a long gorgeous white thing of beauty. It was all lace in the shoulders, and half-way down the arms. The rest of the dress was pure silk, and Aisha wore no veil, but a tiara on top of her head. She wore ballet slippers for her shoes. The dress was off the shoulder, and she had never felt so lovely in all her life.   
  
They said their vows, and even before the priest said "you may now kiss the groom", they were smooching. Everyone cheered, and Aisha and Zack left the church as the new Zachary Taylor and Aisha Campbell-Taylor. 


End file.
